Eres mía
by Fannyneko-chan
Summary: Hibari-san desea algo para navidad./ Te quiero a ti, me perteneces Nagi.-Concluyo. Ok el titulo no tiene nada que ver, no se me ocurria nada más, solo me queda decir que es un pequeño one-shot de navidad (atrasado)


Hibari Kyoya no era un herbívoro como Sawada Tsunayoshi o los demás, no, él era un carnívoro y como tal no necesitaba estar en manada, él no necesitaba de nadie o eso era así hasta hace poco; últimamente una pequeña herbívora se había colado en sus pensamientos, una herbívora de morado cabello, al principio le era molesto el que ella se infiltrara en sus sueños y pensamientos pero al pasar el tiempo le era casi indispensable verla u oírla a todas horas.

Esto es extraño.-Se dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro.-No soy yo.-Volvió a murmurar mientras observaba el patio desde la azotea insistentemente como si esperara algo o a alguien, aunque su rostro mostraba un semblante serio su mente era un desastre total, al punto de que no sintió la presencia de cierto castaño que se acercaba.

Este…mm, hibari-san.-Hablo el castaño sacando al prefecto de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué quieres herbívoro?-Contesto intentando parecer calmado, sin hacer notar su sorpresa.

Bueno, como dudo verlo después, y bueno, yo…-Empezó Tsuna agotando la paciencia del prefecto.

Habla rápido.-Ordeno Hibari viendo de soslayo el patio.

¡Hiee!...si emm bueno, vengo a invitarlo a pasar navidad al estilo Vongola con nosotros.-Respondió entregando un pequeño sobre morado con el escudo Vongola el cual el pelinegro tomo, ah, claro dentro de poco sería navidad, lo que significaba molestos herbívoros por todos lados.

Hn, ¿y porque me importaría?-Hablo con una mirada sería, así es Hibari Kyoya odiaba la navidad.

Bueno Reborn dijo que todos los guardianes debían asistir.-Explico el castaño, haciendo que el pelinegro levantara su ceja; aunque un momento si asistirían los guardianes entonces ella también lo haría.

También mukuro, ken,chikusa,kyo…-Siguió hablando Tsuna mientras hibari regresaba a su mundo.

_Cierto, en cualquier lugar donde ella este el también estará.-_Pensó en sus adentros el chico, aunque Chrome ya no fuera más el recipiente de mukuro y había cambiado su peinado aún seguía cerca de él, y, eso hacía que algo dentro de sí quisiera asesinar a un más a esa piña.

¿Entonces asistirá?-Pregunto Tsuna trayendo de vuelta a la realidad el prefecto, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el trinido de un canario le interrumpió.

Piña, piña.-Canto felizmente el pequeño volando de un lado a otro; y como si fuera una alarma el pelinegro regreso al barandal volteando hacia abajo observando a una linda peli morada que usaba un suéter lila junto a una bufanda azul, después de todo era invierno y aunque nevaba poco hacia frio; la vista le era simplemente maravillosa para el prefecto hasta que algunos herbívoros interfirieron en ella.

Vaya, Chrome-chan sí que se ha vuelto popular.-Comento Tsuna después de seguir a hibari, observando como uno de los chicos coqueteaba con la chica.-¿no lo cree hibari-san?

…No me interesa…-Contesto caminando hacia la puerta de la azotea.-_¿Qué se creen esos herbívoros para estar cerca de chrome?-_Pensó mientras su semblante se arrugaba.-_como si Chrome fuera a hacerles caso.-_Siguió mientras caminaba enojado a la salida.-_Quisiera tomar mis tonfas y metérselas por el c…_

Hasta luego Hibari-san.-Se despidió la peli morada interrumpiendo los planes maléficos del prefecto, el cual simplemente volteo observando la pequeña cara de porcelana de la chica la cual era adornada por un lindo sonrojo.

Hn.-Gruño el chico como respuesta siguiendo su camino y por un milisegundo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

**25 de Diciembre**

Aun no sabía cómo había terminado en ese lugar, es decir solo había salido a comprar comida y ahora se encontraba en una joyería. Quizás la razón de eso se debía a que camino a casa se encontró con cierta peli morada viendo con gran anhelo el pequeño collar de pájaro hecho de plata con incrustaciones de piedra amatista de aquel aparador.

¿Cuánto dijo que costaba?-Pregunto nuevamente al encargado.

550 yens.-Contesto con una sonrisa.

Después de un poco de negociación –amenazas- con el encargado llegaron a un precio justo y ahora Hibari tenía lo que quería.

Y… ¿Qué hare con esto?-Murmuro levantando la pequeña bolsa plateada, era cierto no lo había pensado solo lo había comprado por impulso y ya.-Definitivamente no soy yo.-Concluyo soltando un suspiro dispuesto a irse.

¿Hibari-san?-Le detuvo una angelical voz.

Chrome Dokuro.-Contesto este volteando a verla.

¿Usted también hace compras navideñas de última hora?-Interrogo la chica al notar la bolsa plateada que cargaba.

Algo así.-Contesto volteando a otro lado.

Ya veo, umm, puede que sea algo atrevido pero-Empezó Chrome para después dar un gran suspiro.-Hibari-san ¿Desea algo para navidad?-Finalizo, y notando la mirada del pelinegro que decía "explícate" prosiguió.-B..bueno, todos los demás desean algo, el jefe, Yamamoto-san, gokudera-san, e incluso mukuro-sama por eso creí que…

Detente.-Grito Hibari interrumpiendo a la chica, no lo soportaba, no le agradaba que de la boca de esa chica salieran nombres que no fuera el suyo, porque esa herbívora era suya y de nadie más.-No me mezcles con esos herbívoros.-Volvió a hablar mientras caminaba hacia una asustada Chrome.-Me preguntaste si quería algo para navidad, y si lo hago, lo que yo quiero…-Siguió hasta estar frente a frente y tomarle suavemente del mentón.-Es tenerte a ti, me perteneces Nagi.-Concluyó apoderándose de aquellos dulces labios que desde hace tiempo deseaba inconscientemente probar y que cada vez que los veía luchaba para no abalanzarse sobre ellos, ahora lo sabía estaba enamorado de esa herbívora por lo tanto no dejaría que nadie más la tuviera porque le pertenecía; se separó de la chica cuando sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno y observo como pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su único ojo visible, por un momento el pánico se apodero del prefecto pero desapareció inmediatamente cuando la pequeña chica se acurruco en su pecho.

No creí que los sueños se cumplían.-Murmuro Chrome ocultando su sonrojado rostro.-T…te amo kyoya.-Grito acurrucándose más.

Ti amo, per sempre mia.-Murmuro al oído de la chica haciendola sonrojar más, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se posaba en su rostro.-Quizás navidad tenga sus ventajas.-Murmuro levantando el rostro de la chica para darle un segundo beso.


End file.
